Fantasies
by Sakura Ukimura
Summary: What happens if the Volturi find trouble with the Cullens again? Will the Volturi find something that will tempt the cullens more? Find out! A Breaking Dawn Continuation. First Fanfic! Be nice! Reviews! This story is discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

**FANTASIES**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1 I'd rather die than be away from Edward.**

"Oh c'mon. Please Edward?" I said, pleading in my chime voice.

"I don't know…" he said. "You're no newborn anymore… which leads us to that you're not as strong as before… Plus, you lost to Emmett the last three matches…"

I shook it off. I didn't want to remember that.

"Don't worry…" I said, really want to play now. I still have my shield… and you'll always push me out when I'm in any danger… Plus, I'm no clumsy, fragile and weak human anymore."

"You're the only one clumsy around here when you were human…" he chuckled out.

I wanted to protest but his face went thoughtful now, really thinking it through.

"Okay…" he finally approved. "But tell me right away if you're hurt…"

I gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Of course you overanxious, overprotective, beautiful husband."

"Like I said, old habits die hard," he said before we ran from the house to the field. There was a thunderstorm coming just as Alice predicted. When we arrived seconds later, everyone was already there. Emmett and Rosalie who were already back from Spain, Alice and Jasper who were back from shopping, (They're bags must be still in the car, because there was no way that she come back from shopping empty handed) and Esme and Carlisle who were back from Paris. (We bought them plane tickets for their anniversary).

"Back from your jail cell already???" said Emmett, whose jokes were sometimes not concerned. Rosalie jerked an elbow to his ribs and of course it still did not wipe the smile off his face.

A growl ripped from Edward's throat. I patted his shoulder to comfort him. But he wasn't the only one not catching up with Emmett's joke.

"Emmett! How can you say that???" scolded Esme.

"Sorry, little bro. Just kidding," he said in a playful voice.

Renesmee was one of the only things that I wasn't concerned about as she has Jacob's protection. Even though she was only 5 and a half years old, she looks like she was seventeen already and was already engaged to Jacob.-Sigh- they grow up to fast. It took a hard time for Edward and me to allow Jacob to propose to her. Before the baseball game started, Alice's face went blank.

"What is it, Alice???" asked Jasper. He gasped suddenly.

"How does she feel, Jasper???" said Esme.

"Horrified," answered Edward. "No!"

"What is it Edward???" I asked.

"The Volturi are coming from us," said Edward.

"Why? We haven't done anything wrong!" said Carlisle, whose forehead creased with worry, finally looking old enough to be a doctor.

"Because there was a misunderstanding among the Volturi, Jane, Alec and most of their guard left," explained Alice. "Plus, we're the only ones who have really shaken their confidence and as Aro said before, they want us to join their guard."

"By force, until they get their guard back," Edward continued. "They've already decided who to take out and who should they keep. Alice of course in particular, Bella, but their still considering about Emmett and me."

"Well we can't run because they still have Demetri…" said Carlisle.

Me, Rosalie and Esme really looked like we were about to cry now. I wish I could. I buried my face into Edward's chest and so did Rosalie.

"Oh, Edward…" I said in a weak voice.

He patted my back, trying to comfort me but that worked more than his words.

"Its okay, love… we'll figure something out…" his voice was gentle and unsure. But I still was worried.

"Renesmee!" I suddenly choke out. "Alice! What about Renesmee!" (Her vision has improved, she could see Renesmee now, but her image was very faint).

"Calm down, Bella. They're not planning to keep her," said Alice. I sighed a sigh of relief but I was still so tense.

"Please, Jasper?" said Alice, her face thoughtful

I started to feel more peaceful and calm. So did everyone else, no doubt that this was Jasper's doing. There was a long silence. Everyone was thinking a way to restore peace into our world.

"That's not a bad idea, Carlisle," said Edward who interrupted our thoughts.

"What is it???" I asked.

"Carlisle proposes that we go to the Volturi and ask what their problem is and persuade Jane, Alec and the rest."

"But you saw my vision, Edward… It's join them or death."

"I would rather die than be away from Edward," I said.

"I know how you feel…" he murmured in my ear.

"So what will we do???" I asked.

"Well, anyone have any other bright ideas???" Edward asked. "You know that'll break the treaty, Jasper…" he said again.

Jasper shrugged. Edward rolled his eyes.

**Chapter 2 I'm five and a half years old for crying out loud!**

"We can take it a little slow… We still have another two weeks," said Alice.


	2. Five and a half years old!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry! About the Chapter 2 thing… I mistakenly put it there… Sorry for the short chapter too… Please review!!! My first Fanfic! (: Sorry for not putting the POV. But as usual, it's Bella's **

**Chapter 2 I'm only five and a half years old for crying out loud!**

**Bella's POV**

"We can take it slow… We still have another two weeks…" said Alice.

"Wow, that's short…" I muttered.

"Let's go home…" Esme said.

"Race you," I said before I zoomed off to the house.

As usual, he let me win.

"You cheated," he said when he arrived milliseconds after me.

"You too."

He chuckled. He held my hand and led me into the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Nessie said as she leapt from Jacob's arms on the couch and ran to hug us. "That was fast. Who won???" she said after she pulled away from us.

"Renesmee, we didn't play…" Edward said.

"Why not???" she asked.

"Take a seat on the couch…" Edward said as his hands gestured to the couch.

"What is it, mom, dad???" she asked as she took a seat on the white couch.

**Renesmee's POV**

I put on a puzzled look as dad told me to take a seat.

"What is it, mom, dad???" I said as I took a seat on the white couch.

"The Volturi are coming for us again…" mom said.

"What?!" I said with Jacob. "Why? We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Nessie, calm down… Jane, Alec and most of their guard left them because there was a misunderstanding," mom said. "We're the most gifted people they've ever met… They want us to join them…by force now… It's join them or death right now…"

It took a while to swallow the lump in my throat.

"When are they coming for us???" I asked.

"Two weeks time," Aunt Alice said. She was dancing gracefully across the room filling empty the transparent glass bowls with beautiful red roses. "I'll let everyone know if I see something right away."

"Thanks, Alice…" mom said.

That was when I noticed dad's arms were wrapped around mom's waist and Jacob's arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at the gorgeous sapphire ring Jacob gave me when he proposed to me a few days ago. I knew mom and dad had a hard time approving this… I'm glad they did.

"Who do they want???"

Mom and dad's face went thoughtful and gazed at each other. Dad let out a sigh.

"They want…me, Aunt Alice and they're still considering about your dad and Uncle Emmett…" mom said.

I gasped in horror. My parents are leaving me and I'm only five and a half years old for crying out loud! My eyes filled with tears and began streaming down my cheeks. Jacob began to whisper comforting words into my ears and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"But don't you see, Nessie?! They don't want you! You're perfectly safe!" mom said.

"Same old, Bella…" dad murmured.

Jacob unwound his arm gently around my waist. He knew me far too well. I leapt to their side of the sofa and hugged them, burying my wet face onto their chests.

"Mommy, Daddy…" I said weakly.

"Don't worry, Nessie… We'll be alright…" dad said . They hugged me closer. "We'll always be with you…" he said as they pulled away and took my locket I was wearing, mom bought this for Christmas a few years ago. They opened it together and there was a picture of them.

"Even if our hearts are silent, they'll always be with you… No matter where we are…" mom said.

"When will you be back???" I asked.

"I'm estimating a couple of weeks or months… Depends on how fast the issue settles…"

"I'll miss you…" I said as I hugged again.

"No, Jacob… It'll hurt her more…" dad said suddenly.

Hmm… let me guess… Jacob suggests that we fight the Volturi with the pack. Like a few years ago… Am I right dad???

"You're absolutely right, Nessie…" dad answered.

"Jacob! Please don't put me in that state again! Last time I wasn't _in_ love you like now! Plus, now we're engaged!"

I saw mom and dad shudder slightly at the last word.

_Sorry, mom and dad… _I thought.

Dad murmured my apology to mom's ear.


	3. You're exactly like your mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: REVIEWS!!! I just got my first story alert and a favorite story on the same day!!! Yipee! But that doesn't mean you should stop story alert-ing!!! Keep it flowing!!! **

**Chapter 3 You're exactly like your mother…**

**Renesmee's POV**

"That's okay, Nessie…" mom said. "We're your parents, and you're only five years old for crying out loud! Plus, you're engaged to my so called best friend…" she paused.

"So called???" I asked, confused.

"Shoot," I heard mom murmur.

Dad put a hand on mom's shoulder.

"Nessie, I think Jacob will give you a better explanation for this…"

Dad said.

"Okay…" I said quietly.

I turned to Jacob.

"Er… Nessie had enough to take in for one day… Nessie get some rest…" Jacob said, avoiding the question.

"I won't rest till I find out what mom meant by 'so called'??" I said, slightly frustrated.

"Okay, Nessie…" he said as he took a deep breath. "When your dad left Forks…" he paused.

"He left Forks?!" I nearly shouted.

"Nessie…" dad began. "You see, I left our mother to protect her… You see… on her birthday… she celebrated at this house and as clumsy as she is, she got a… paper cut…"

"Oh…" I managed to say.

"Then, you see… Uncle Jasper was still new to the family…"

I nodded in understanding.

"I had to leave your mother in order to protect her…"

"Then, when he left… I thought I got a good shot on your mom…"

Jacob continued.

"You were in love with my mom?!" my jaw hanging open.

"Um… yeah… She wasn't _in_ love with me… well, she just doesn't know it yet…" he said. "Your dad leaving her… hurt her… very badly… I was the one to stitch her up…"

"And I on the other hand, cliff dived just because I wanted hear your dad's voice…"

"My voice???"

"Yeah… If I put myself in some sort of danger… Your velvet voice will pop into my head…"

"What else did you do for me??? Well, I mean to hear my voice, of course…"

"Let me see… ride a motorcycle… and came quite close to the four guys the other day in a outside a bar…"

A growl ripped through dad's throat. Mom rested her head on dad's shoulder.

"Okay… let's continue the story… I made her happy… Then Bella, after the cliff diving… Alice came to see her… and thought that Bella because she saw her cliff diving but thought she was doing suicide… But saw she was still alive… But it was too late… the news spread among family including your dad… Then he went to see the Volturi, to kill himself… As you know… your dad and mom cannot live without each other… And that's about everything…"

I nodded.

"Well, see you later… Nessie…" mom said.

"See you later mom, dad…"

They rose from their position but dad's arm never left mom's waist. Just then, Aunt Alice's face went blank. Everyone waited for a full five seconds before asking. Dad let out a sigh.

"That doesn't help very much…" dad said. "The Volturi confirmed that they want me and Emmett… They also said that if we didn't give in, they'll take the Denalis and the Amazons…"

I gasped in complete horror. Zafrina was in the Amazon coven… I was tensed up. A wave of calmness was washed through me. I didn't hear Uncle Jasper come in.

"Nessie, stop being so tense… Leave it to the adults…" he said.

I opened my mouth to protest but dad cut me off.

"Biologically, Nessie…" he said.

"Uncle Jasper, can you hold it a little longer??? I want to enjoy it while I can…"

"As long as you want…" ha replied.

I was cradled against Jacob's chest while I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep. When I woke up, I was greeted by the blinding sunlight which I shielded my eyes from. Jacob and I didn't move an inch since I fell asleep.

"Jacob???" I mumbled.

"Yes, Nessie???"

"How long was I asleep???"

"Hmm…" his face thoughtful.

"A day…" said voice behind us.

"A day?!" I said.

I sat up and saw Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. It was like became statues… They didn't move a centimeter since I fell asleep.

"Thank you, Uncle Jasper… It's okay, you can let go now…"

"Are you sure, Nessie???" Jacob said, turning to me.

"Absolutely…" I said.

I was waiting for the fear and worry hit me. I've been waiting a few minutes now… Nothing happened.

"Uncle Jasper… Seriously, you can let go now…"

"I did…" he answered. "And you seem oddly calm…"

"So what does that mean?! Is there something wrong with me???"

"No…no… Nessie… I think you have just gone the first step to controlling your emotions… You're exactly like your mother…"

"Speaking about my mom… Where is she???"

"Your mom and dad had gone hunting… They'll be back in a bit…" Aunt Alice answered enthusiastically.

I remembered mom and dad's eyes the last time I saw them… ink black, thirsty…It must be hard for mom…She's just turned into a vampire…She oddly enjoys it… Probably wants to spend the rest of eternity with dad… I know I'd do the same for Jacob too…

**A/N: So like or don't like??? Remember, Reviews and story alerts!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter! **** Have you heard??? I have a new story, Childhood Days! It became a hit in an instant! No even an hour into it! But don't worry; I'll still keep fighting for this one! Check my new story out!**

**Chapter 4: Uh-oh**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Um… Nessie???" said a husky voice that interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, Jacob???"

"I think we should do some hunting on our own…"

I didn't notice I was thirsty until he mentioned it. The aching burn flared in my throat. I leapt off the couch the same time Jacob did. We held hands until we were outside.

"Race you…" I said as I dashed off earlier than him.

I heard paws thumping on the ground. Jacob must have phased, of course. I won as I took off earlier than him. He was just seconds behind me. I petted his head and back gently. He seemed comfortable when I did that. So did I. His fur was like silk under my skin.

"Nessie???"

Jacob went rigid and growled. I petted his back to soothe him. I saw a figure and recognized it immediately.

"Daddy!!!" I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh."

Second later, mom arrived.

"Nessie??? Oh…"

They're eyes were golden, more golden I've ever seen before.

"Are the animals very active today???" I asked.

"Actually, not really," he frowned. "They weren't even surprised to see us… Just sit down there as if they were expecting us… They weren't a much of a competition… But the herbivores seem to be more active than the carnivores…"

I smiled.

**Edward's POV**

"Would you like us to stay with you while you're hunting, Nessie???" I asked before we left.

Jacob thought what it would be like to actually touch Nessie. To trace and memorize the shape of her face and so on.

I unwillingly nodded. His face lit up like a child promised to buy his or her toy or a teenager getting freedom or being allowed to do what ever he or she wants for the whole day or getting the latest technology the world has to offer a worker receiving a promotion from his boss or… Well, you know what I mean. He was clearly and perfectly happy.

"You may, Jacob. But please do not go overboard," I said sternly.

"Guess we'll leave you two alone," Bella said.

We raced to the house but I wasn't holding back this time. I won. We held hands and stepped into the house together. We sat on the couch, Rosalie constantly flipping the channels, desperate to find something she did not watch before. Emmett, by her side was surprisingly silent. Carlisle and Esme was doing some research while Alice and Jasper, actually, for the very first time, I didn't know what a family member was doing.

"So… what did you nod to Jacob that made him so happy???" Bella asked.

I leaned a little until my lips were at the same level as her ear.

"I gave him permission to really touch her….You know… caress her cheek and…" I murmured.

"Oh," she managed to say.

"What?!" Rosalie screeched as she immediately stopped flipping the channels. "You let that dog touch Nessie?!"

"Apparently so, Rosalie," in a Carlisle tone whenever Rosalie or anybody else in the family disagrees with his decision.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Edward," Rosalie said.

**Jacob's POV**

We both managed to pounce on an elk. Well, about the same size… Okay, hers was half a foot taller than mine!

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!!! I was working on my second fanfic! **


	5. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I deeply apologize as I can find no will to continue this story anymore. **** I'm very, very sorry, readers…. **


End file.
